Predefinição:Dmbox/doc
Esta é a : a metapredefinição caixa de mensagem de rodapé para desambiguação. Ela é usada para construir caixas de desambiguação como . Esta predefinição funciona de forma semelhante a e a maioria dos parâmetros são os mesmos. As principais diferenças são que esta caixa usa o estilo disambig e só tem duas configurações "tipo". Uso Simples exemplo de uso: Exemplo complexo: | textstyle = color: red; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; | text = Texto do corpo da mensagem. }} | textstyle = color: red; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; | text = Texto do corpo da mensagem. }} Algumas outras combinações de parâmetros: Parâmetros Lista de todos os parâmetros: tipo :If no type parameter is given the template defaults to type disambig. :disambig = Makes it so the is displayed when editing a page with this template on. (Means that this template internally sets the CSS id "disambig". The id is used by the javascript in en:MediaWiki:Common.js to determine if a page is a disambiguation page or not.) And adds Category:All disambiguation pages and Category:All article disambiguation pages. :setindex = Does not trigger the when editing a page. (Because this instead sets the CSS id "setindexbox".) And adds Category:All set index articles. category :Don't use this parameter, it is currently broken. I will fix that. --David Göthberg (talk) 21:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) image :No parameter = If no image parameter is given, the template uses the default disambig or setindex image, depending on the type parameter. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::image = :none = Means that no image is used. imageright :No parameter = If no imageright parameter is given then no image is shown on the right side. :An image = Should be an image with usual wiki notation. 30px - 50px width are usually about right depending on the image height to width ratio. (But the message box can handle images of any size.) For example: ::imageright = :Anything = Any other object that you want to show on the right side. style :Optional CSS values used by the entire message box table. Without quotation marks " " but with the ending semicolons ;. For example: ::style = margin-bottom: 0.2em; textstyle :Optional CSS values used by the text cell. For example: ::textstyle = text-align: center; text :The message body text. This message box has italic text as default, thus no need to manually set that. Technical details This template currently uses hard coded styles and class names. Later it will only use CSS classes making it easier to skin. (In the meantime it can be skinned by using the "!important" keyword.) If you need to use special characters in the text parameter then you need to escape them like this: and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} and two end braces }}. And now a pipe and end braces |}}. }} Internally this meta-template uses HTML markup instead of wiki markup for the table code. That is the usual way we make meta-templates since wiki markup has several drawbacks. For instance it makes it harder to use parser functions and special characters in parameters. For more technical details see the talk page. Since this template works almost exactly like , , , and their talk pages and related pages might also contain more details. Ver também Other pages: * Wikipédia:Disambiguação – Also has a section explaining set index articles. * Wikipédia:WikiProjeto Disambiguação * MediaWiki:Disambiguationspage – Should list all disambiguation message boxes, so that some automatic tools can know what pages are disambiguation pages. Now also has a separate list with all set index message boxes, so some tools can know what pages are set index articles. * – The generic disambiguation message box. * – The generic set index article message box. Categoria:!Metapredefinições Categoria:!Predefinições para desambiguações